The present invention relates to a digital audio disk recorder and, more particularly, to a digital audio disk recorder for storing input analog or digital audio information such as music or voice as digital information into a recording medium such as an MO disk or DVD, editing the audio information stored in the recording medium, storing the edited information into the recording medium, and either reproducing and broadcasting the audio information in accordance with the edited information or generating a series of audio signals for broadcasting.
Generally, a digital audio disk recorder which is installed and used in a broadcast station or the like has: a digital signal processor for digitally processing an audio signal; a controller for controlling a recording medium, input/output of operating information, and an interface with the digital signal processor; and a keyboard having various keys and a display for displaying a work state or the like, which serve as a man-machine interface. The digital audio disk recorder can perform a process of editing an audio signal such as music or voice, a process of reproducing and broadcasting the audio signal, a process of inserting a signal such as a special sound, and the like.
The conventional digital audio disk recorder lacks ease of use in a work of reproducing and broadcasting audio information or generating a series of audio signals for broadcasting, and has a problem that it is difficult to do an efficient work.
It is an object of the invention to solve the problem of the conventional technique and to provide a digital audio disk recorder capable of easily and efficiently performing a work of reproducing and broadcasting an audio signal or a generating a series of audio signals for broadcasting with improved ease of use.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by a digital audio disk recorder having a display for displaying a state of broadcasting and a recording and reproducing apparatus, for creating an on-air file by an edited audio signal recorded in the recording and reproducing apparatus and broadcasting the on-air file, provided with the function of holding takes of a plurality of short sounds and outputting the take of short sound during broadcasting. The object is also achieved by displaying soft buttons corresponding to the takes of sounds on the screen of the display in order to output any of the takes of the plurality of short sounds.
According to the invention, the object is achieved as follows. When the on-air file is created as a play list of a plurality of project files and a project file is added to the play list, each of start and end of the project file to be added is designated by time or a position in placement of a plurality of takes included in the file.
Further, according to the invention, the object is achieved by a digital audio disk recorder, wherein the recording and reproducing apparatus has an MO device and an operating device, and the MO drive is provided on the front face of the operating devise.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments in conjunction with accompanying drawings.